


The Pierrot’s first love

by MamaMaxie



Series: The Circus of the Damned [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMaxie/pseuds/MamaMaxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon is in charge of The Circus of the Damned, collecting people’s enjoyment and laughter as he gains more power from it. The acts were once normal people until they joined and are now under dark control. Deadly and taboo things happen behind the curtain which the new comer will soon learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pierrot’s first love

He had lived his life having the crowds and others laughing at him, so Gil didn’t care about other people’s feelings towards him. His job was to act the fool and make sure everyone smiled and had a great time no matter what troubles they had when they entered the big top he made sure they left with a beaming smile. That was his job as the pierrot.

However there was one person in the crowd he always watched for and they always had their eyes on him. Purple eyes stood out to the albino in the crowd, Soft purple eyes that had a childlike shine to them. Those were the eyes of someone he held close to his heart. His name was Ivan and he met Gil after the shows every night.

Tonight was no exception except tonight there was a storm outside and Gil knew that Ivan wasn’t too good in the lightning and thunder in fact he was slightly terrified of it. Gil’s heart pounded as he saw the lightning flash from outside the tent, knowing that the thunder would come next he kept his eyes on Ivan ready to run to him if he needed someone. As the thunder crashed outside Ivan shrunk back in his seat and hid himself in his coat and scarf so Gil could only see his purple eyes. Making a small gesture Gil basically told Ivan to focus on him and only him as he continued his routine.

Having watched him all the way through his act, Gil knew Ivan needed him as soon as he could, so once his act was over the pierrot ran back stage and threw his mask to the side so now everyone could see his scarlet eyes and pale skin as he made his way to the Russian. The crowd was dispersing from the big top as the show was over for the night which made Gil’s job harder. Fighting his way through the people he managed to get back inside the big top but instead was in the stands where he found Ivan, sat exactly where he had been during the show. The poor thing had been two scared to move.

Making his way to stand infront of him Gil smiled softly and crouching so he could be eye to eye with the sitting Russian.

“ Guten tag Ivan” as he heard the familiar german accent Ivan looked up, his purple eyes glistened slightly with the tears that were threatening to fall from being scared. When he saw the albino before him he moved his scarf from his face and a few tears started to fall.

“ Hey hey hey” Gil reached up and stroked the others face softly wiping away his tears “ Put on a happy face, you look much better when you smile” At his words the other smiled slightly before opening his arms and hugging the other close, burring his head into Gil’s neck. The albino held Ivan close stroking his soft pale blonde hair.

They sat like that for over an hour until Ivan calmed down and the storm had passed over them. No one else was around in the circus, they had all disappeared to their quarters for the night or were busy rehearsing back stage. Ivan pulled back to look Gil in the eye with his soft sweet smile, before he lent in kissing the Pierrots lips ever so softly that Gil almost believed that he was kissing silk.

“Я люблю тебя[i]” The Russian spoke the words with such meaning and passion behind them that Gil didn’t have time to think before he was saying them back in his own tongue.

“Ich liebe dich” They were both smiling until it dawned on Gil what he had spoken. Quickly he pulled back and turned away from Ivan “ … You have to go…”

“…W-what?…Why…?” Ivan was confused for one moment they were happy and the next Gilbert was shunning him out. He couldn’t understand they loved each other. They had just exchanged the words of love “…Gilbert…?”

“…Ivan just go…please…just go…” Gil never turned to the Russian. His heart breaking as he spoke the words and a single tear rolled down his cheeks. He had admitted that he loved him and he knew what that meant. If he was lucky Ivan would be safe, He would be okay and live. His curse was indeed more heart breaking than anyone else’s in the circus as he, the pierrot was not allowed to love. If he loved and admitted his love then they would die in a tragic accident. That is what the ring leader had once told him and seeing what the ringleader could do he didn’t want to take chances.

Gil walked away from Ivan hoping he would be safe and happy, grabbing his mask from where he had thrown it, he placed his painted smile back upon his face to hide the heart break and sadness that without the mask would be plane for all to see.

The next night of the show when it was his turn to preform he saw the purple eyes there watching him from the stands in his usual seat. His heart was lifted, Ivan hadn’t died. They could be together and his curse meant nothing. Smiling behind the mask he continued with the act, he could see the soft child like smile on his russian’s face and it made him so happy. But that’s when it happened…

As the act continued one of the rigging lights began to shake and wobble, the screw holding it in place coming lose. Gil could do nothing to help but watch as the light came crashing down, everyone but Ivan clearing out the way as it fell. His act stopped and the albino watched in slow motion as everything happened. The crowd was paniced and the whole circus seemed to be in uproar.

“ I told you…Everything you love but me will tragically die…” The Italian voice whispered into Gil’s ear as behind the painted mask his tears began to fall. He just stood there even as he felt a small kiss at the back of his neck. The ringmaster was right, he was unable to love and he would no longer want to do so to anyone other than Flavio his ringmaster and ruler of the damned circus.

 

[i] I love you In Russian


End file.
